A Change in the Wind
by Xehanort's Heartless
Summary: I'm not a big fanfic writer, but I've decided to take a stab at it.
1. Default Chapter

Look, if you don't like slash – that's cool. I happen to find it rather enjoyable reading. No there's no slash just yet, what fun would that be? A good writer builds up to it, not that I'm any good or anything. Read and Review if you so desire.  
  
Chapter 2 should be along ASAP, as I'm in the process of writing it.  
  
-Christine  
  
Please Note: I don't own the characters, or anything else related to Harry Potter. Unfortunately they are all the creation of JK Rowling [who killed my beloved Sirius – and If you didn't read OoTP OH WELL - Still I say he's Behind the Veil. Sirius Lives, I tell you!] I am however the soul owner and creator of the thoughts I've put behind them and if you take my stuff, I'll castrate you.  
  
Nah, but seriously – don't take my stuff, alright. Thanks much.   
  
A Change In the Wind  
  
Severus Snape stared out the window. Another year was passing, another year of his life gone to waste in this place. Hogwarts, he had long detested it for such a long time, and his position as professor. Professor. Even the sound of it was completely nauseating. Day in and day out, he came in to instruct the imbecilic on the art of potion making. In truth, it had to be the most utterly boring of occupations. He detested it almost as much as his nemesis, Sirius Black. Why on earth had he stayed here so long? He had wanted to pursue other avenues, but had long since lost the ambition to do so.  
  
Dumbledore had grown to be the bane of his existence, at least when it came to his teaching. He knew Dumbledore still didn't trust him - how could he? He, after all, was a Snape. Snape's were known as evil, vile creatures. Dumbledore's lack of trust in him was clearly evident, had he trusted him he'd have the position he desired since day one. Defense against the dark arts, it was all he ever really wanted to teach; but because he had gotten perfect marks on his potion O.W.Ls, he was made Professor of Potions. At least that was what Dumbledore had claimed; Severus could read right through him though. Death-eater, evil, it's in your blood, Severus, he could almost hear these words being spoken from Dumbledore's lips. Maybe he should have done what everyone expected of him, joined Voldemort's inner circle of "pureblood perfection". It was his destiny, was it not?  
  
Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he ran his long bony fingers through his thin black hair back and pushed it off his forehead. No, it wasn't, he thought. He had chosen my own destiny when he left them. "My rules, my life, all belonging to me." he spoke quietly to himself. Be that as it may, he could still feel the pain of the dark mark. Voldemort is still out there, and he believed Severus' place is with him, so to him Severus would forever more be known as a traitor.  
  
Sighing, he realized just how difficult a man he was. Everything about him was complicated, even his thoughts. His world is a world of shadows and mystery. No one truly knew him, because they couldn't. To let someone get close to him would be to endanger them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Look, if you don't like slash – that's cool. I happen to find it rather enjoyable reading. No there's no slash just yet, what fun would that be? A good writer builds up to it, not that I'm any good or anything. Read and Review if you so desire.  
  
Chapter 3 should be along ASAP, as I'm in the process of writing it.  
  
-Christine  
  
Please Note: I don't own the characters, or anything else related to Harry Potter. Unfortunately they are all the creation of JK Rowling [who killed my beloved Sirius – and If you didn't read OoTP OH WELL - Still I say he's Behind the Veil. Sirius Lives, I tell you!] I am however the soul owner and creator of the thoughts I've put behind them and if you take my stuff, I'll castrate you.  
  
Nah, but seriously – don't take my stuff, alright. Thanks much.  
  
I've taken liberties in this fic by having Voldemort Defeated, therefore I guess you can say this is an AU Fic. Voldemort is gone and Sirius is still alive, damnit and if you don't like it - tough shit. It's my fic and I'll write what I want to.  
  
The only uncomplicated thing about him was his hatred for Black. Last he'd seen of Black, he was at #12 Grimuald Place, his current place of residence, and ex-meeting spot for 'The Order.' Black was an unbearable twit, who believed he was better then everyone else. He had been that way since their days as students at Hogwarts. Still, as long as Black didn't cross his path, he was fine.  
  
Unfortunately he had been spending much of his time off at black's home, therefore his avoidance of Sirius was hardly doable. Dumbledore had assigned them to work on 'Prevention [of] Destructado.' It was their job to survey and limit the rise of power, to prevent another voldemort-like wizard from attempting to rid the wizarding world of "mudbloods"  
  
He was actually supposed to be there right now, since the school year had ended, it was a top priority. He couldn't avoid it much longer, so he hurried over to 12 Grimuald place before Black Owl'ed Dumbledore. That was all he needed, Dumbledore on his case. Pushing the door open, he called in hesitantly  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What's a matter, Snivellus, don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Black, grow up. Why bother knocking, it's not like you'd recognize the mannerly gesture anyway."  
  
"Have you forgotten whose house your in?"  
  
"Lets get technical then, shall we Black, I'm not actually IN your house yet"  
  
"Just get the hell in here, wouldn't want to have to contact the ministry and tell them that you're not following Dumbledore's orders"  
  
He walked to the table and threw his case down. Sirius glared down at him defiantly. Severus took it as an opportunity to chime in,  
  
"You know, out of all your little friends, you're the only one to have never grown up. It's quite sad really.  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Figure it out, you're not that stupid, are you Black?"  
  
Dumfounded, Sirius went to go make himself some coffee, he'd surely need it if he was to work with Snape through the night. He wished Dumbledore had been more reasonable when he assigned them to work together -- he knew the resentment and animosity they both shared for each other.  
  
"What was Dumbledore thinking when he told us to work together" he said, sighing aloud.  
  
"My sentiments exactly"  
  
"Sentiments, you wouldn't know sentiment if you were smacked across the face with them"  
  
"Must you start again?"  
  
"Must you continue breathing?"  
  
"Why do you despise me so?"  
  
"Why are we even having this conversation. Our hatred for each other is mutual and you know that"  
  
"Fine, I'll be in the other room working, perhaps when you come to your senses you'll join me. One can only hope you'll have grown 15 years or so when that happens.  
  
Sirius glared at Snape as he left the room. He hadn't changed, he was still the same whiny git he was back in school. He hadn't a clue as to how to work with someone as a team. Dumbledore should have assigned him a partner a bit more tolerable, someone like Remus. He'd ask Dumbledore for Remus, but Dumbledore refused.  
  
"But Professor, Please, allow Remus and myself to work together on this. We've done work in the past and it always goes well...Please, Professor..Anyone but..." "No, Sirius, this work must be done to prevent re-occurences and it must be you and Severus that do so. Failure to work as a team leave Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world susceptible. Surely you can put aside your differences if it is to benefit everyone."  
  
"But professor..."  
  
"Sirius, has their ever been a time I have given you reason not to trust my words?"  
  
"No, of course not"  
  
"Then trust in me now, for without trust you lack the knowledge to proceed with this most difficult task. The task at hand will not be easy, but with the effort put fourth by you and Severus, I trust in you both that you will succeed and bring strength and protection for us all.  
  
"Yes, Professor..Thank you, Sir." 


End file.
